Christmas at Gotham
by digi-gal-rox
Summary: ©. a reunion of a broken family SHORT


digi-gal-rox: well with christmas around the corner, i thought maybe it's time i posted this up. :D merry x-mas! and happy reading!

* * *

CHRISTMAS AT GOTHAM

The man they once called Batman, the man who was once known as the playboy eyed the brightly decorated tree warily. He had no intention of celebrating Christmas. His new ward, the new Batman had stubbornly placed the tree in the study, where he had spent most of his time. What annoyed him more was that it was playing all those carols. He covered his ears, shutting his eyes tightly. The last time he had celebrated Christmas was when _he_ was last here. When they were still young. Ever since then, he hadn't touched the Christmas tree ever again. Terry McGinnis entered the room, the young teenager didn't seem to care that Bruce was getting annoyed at both him and the singing tree.  
"It's Christmas, Mr. Wayne," Terry shrugged, emphasising on the Mr. Wayne.

The Commissioner looked out the window, as the snow drifted down. A small smile grew on her face. Despite what had happened in the past, her tainted memories of Christmas, it was still her favorite time of the year. Maybe the only time where everyone would share their happiness. Well... except one anyway. She hugged herself tightly. It had been a long time. It was just last week that Dick Grayson had called, announcing he was coming over for a visit. He hadn't done that in a very long time. She didn't know how to react to the news. Afterall, he did walk out on her life, when he graduated. He demanded that she could follow him to Bludhaven or never see him again... there was nothing but bad memories between them. But on the bright side, they tried to make new memories, after he moved. They just drifted apart. Her husband placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him and smiled. Even Terry knew of the surprise visit. Calling all family to come over. Sam Young nodded. She smiled at him, resting her head on his shoulders. This was going to be one hell of a Christmas afterall.

His wife had laid down his best suit. He stared at himself warily. They didn't have to wear them, but his wife had insisted on making a good impression. His dark eyes observed the suit carefully. What on earth made him agree for a family reunion? Not that he actually minded it, but it was just that Dick Grayson was going to be there. Bringing back painful memories, that still haunt him. No, it wasn't the Joker that kidnapped him and torchured him. It was the fact that it all happened after his departure.  
"Tim, honey, you had better hurry! We don't want to be late!"  
"Late. Yeah." he muttered.

They sat quietly staring uncomfortably at each other. The young teen, didn't seem to mind, as he walked in and out, bringing trays of food for each of them. But there was one person missing.  
"So, when is he coming?" Bruce walked darkly, as Terry entered the room again.  
"Wouldn't know." he shrugged. Barbara sighed heavily.  
"Was this a good idea?" she glanced at Sam, who smiled gently at her.  
"I'm sure everything will be fine." Tim coughed loudly. Sam stared at the younger man, of them all. "Are you O.K?"  
"Even though this may seem like fun, it's just too... confronting facing him again." his wife's eyes fell.  
"Stephanie?" Barbara's voice croaked worriedly.  
"I'm fine." she managed to get out. She wasn't convinced but nodded.  
"I think it's time for us to face our past, and move on." Barbara said after a moments of silence. Sam smiled at his wife's bravery. He placed his hand on her lap, and patted it firmly.  
"Who knows," he said slowly, "This maybe fun."

He smiled slightly as snow fell from the sky. It had definately been a very long time since he was last here. He had wanted to do this, in a very long time. There were so many things that he wanted to tell the people he had left behind. His family. His friends. He stared at the gray manor. It had lost it's glowing light a long time ago. He wondered how they were doing. He could hear a young man... no boy shouting at someone. Was this the boy that Barbara had mentioned over the phone? The boy who now had taken the mantle of Batman? He raised his arm and rang the bell.

Terry grumbled, walking out of the living room. Did he always have to be this so damn stubborn?! Making his way to the front door, Terry began to wonder how this Dick Grayson even looked. Clenching his fist tightly, containing his anger that had quickly build up over the past second, Terry opened the door, to see an elderly man, possibly a few years older than the Commissioner.  
"Yes?" he asked, slightly annoyed. A smile quickly grew on the mans face.  
"You must be the kid Babs has told me about!" Terry's eyes widened.  
"Mr. Grayson?"  
"Please, call me Dick." Terry let the man in, before shutting the large doors behind him. "This place sure has changed a lot." Terry snorted.  
"Mr. Wayne won't even allow it. From what the Commissioner has said, as well as Mr. Drake, it still is the same." Dick chuckled.  
"I guess so." Dick could hear several voices from the room. None of which seemed to engaged with each other. "They seem to be having fun." he said dryly. He watched Terry open the door, to which he noted the room quickly fell silent. There in the corner glowed a bright tree. He quickly presumed that Terry had put it up, much to Bruce's dismay.  
"Mr. Grayson is here." Terry announced. Dick hesitantly entered the room. one by one, each member of his family rose up, the first being Barbara (and Sam), than Tim (and Stephanie), the last being Bruce. "It's good to see you again Dick." Barbara spoke up. Despite the harshness that had grown accustom to her voice, he could see sincerity in her eyes. They had stayed the same. He smiled, at all of them.  
"It's good to be back."  
"Well than," Terry's voice surprised them all, "Who's hungry?"

An unknown figure watched, a small smile on her face. Everything would be O.K. now. They were together. She turned around, facing the dark sky. It would be soon that the Batman would be spotted out there, protecting the city of Gotham. A city, they all called home. She barely felt the snow that landed on her cold skin. There was something different in him though. A familiar glow she had once felt, long ago. And soon, the boy would take his place in the world. She smiled, hugging herself. The warm glow illuminated out the window. The tree shone brightly. "Merry Christmas," she murmured, before she disappeared to the darkness.

Bruce turned his blue eyes to the window. He could have sworn someone was there.  
"Hey old man," Dick said sarcastically, "Something out there?" he heard Terry snort. Bruce smiled softly. He had always thought he was alone, but he was wrong. She was always with him. Maybe she was the one that brought Terry to him in the beginning.  
"You O.K?" Terry asked.  
"Yeah," he smiled, turning to face the people he called family. "Everything's fine."  
"Wow. You're smiling!" Terry mused, quickly taking a photo of the smiling man.  
"Merry Christmas," Bruce said softly. This was what it was all about. This feeling that had disappeared long ago, now returned. The feeling of family. The daughter of his once friend, James Gordon, and his two sons, Dick Grayson and Tim Drake. And now, the newest member of the family, Terry McGinnis.  
"Merry Christmas." Terry echoed, raising his glass off cocoa. "To one and all."

* * *

digi-gal-rox: A Merry Christmas to one and all! I hope that you all have a wonder Christmas. 


End file.
